Opposites Attract
by MadamLestrange1990
Summary: What if Harry was in Slytherin & best friends with Draco Malfoy? H/Hr. Other couples; G/D Please R&R, I'd really appreciate it!:
1. Denying the Obvious

'Alright, Granger?'

Harry Potter strode down the corridor as though he owned it, smirking.

'Potter.' Hermione replied carelessly, not raising her eyes from her textbook.

Harry's heart gave a funny sort of flip as she passed him silently.

_What's got into you Harry?_ He thought to himself, running a hand through his thick black hair, his lightning bolt scar showing briefly.

Harry returned to the Slytherin common room, to find his best friend Draco Malfoy sprawled on the green sofa.

'What kept you?' asked Draco, swinging his legs down to make room for Harry.

'Bumped into the Granger girl,' said Harry offhandedly, sitting down.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'You're always bumping into her.'

Harry scowled. 'Come off it.'

'She's a mudblood.'

'I know.'

Draco sighed. 'Whatever.'

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

The next morning, Harry looked across to the Gryffindors over breakfast. Hermione sat there, along with her best friend Ronald Weasley. It gave him a regretful pang inside as he saw them talking gently, easily, warmly...

Then Ron looked across and gave him hard look, his blue eyes boring into Harry's green ones before he leaned into Hermione and whispered something in her ear, his lips unbearably close to her skin. Hermione looked up and saw Harry staring at them. Their eyes met; Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly and she broke the contact, leaving Harry gazing once more at the back of Hermione's curly brown head.

'Harry?'

Harry jerked out of his reverie as Draco took the seat next to him.

'Why are you gawking at the Gryffindor table?' asked Draco suspiciously.

'No reason,' said Harry hastily, helping himself to toast.

Draco blew up into his platinum fringe irritably. 'Pull yourself together mate...she's a bushy-haired, mudblood dork, remember?'

'Don't call her that!' said Harry, without thinking.

Draco looked extremely taken aback. 'You call her that all the time!'

Harry felt himself colouring up and hastily got to his feet. 'Gotta go do that Charms homework. See you.'

And with a last glance at the Gryffindor table, Harry left the Hall.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

'He was totally checking you out at breakfast!'

'Shut UP, Ron!'

It was evening. Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny sitting between the two best friends as they huffed at one other.

Ron folded his arms and sank back into his chair looking bad-tempered.

'Please stop making such a scene?' Hermione pleaded.

'But he's a Slytherin! He's HARRY POTTER, Hermione!'

'I'm perfectly aware of who he is,' said Hermione icily, 'and because of that, I will never date him. He doesn't like me anyway. What kind of Slytherin would like someone like me?'

Ron sighed. 'I'm sure he likes you.'

'Ron, stop being so childish! It's really none of your business who I date anyway!'

'I'm your best mate!' Ron yelled, ''course it's my business!'

'SHUT UP!' screamed Ginny suddenly.

Both Hermione and Ron quietened and sat in a huffy silence.

Ginny sighed. 'Personally, it really shouldn't concern you who Hermione chooses to be with, Ronald. Anyway, Potter's a Slytherin, Hermione's a Gryffindor. It's not exactly ever going to happen is it?'

Hermione nodded in agreement. But, at Ginny's last words, her heart gave a small, yet sorrowful, pang.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

'_I love you, Ron,' smiled Hermione softly._

_Ron smiled back and gently pushed her cascading brunette tresses away from her face._

_He lowered his face downwards and whispered 'I love you too' before kissing her tenderly._

'_You were stupid to think I'd ever like Potter,'grinned Hermione, after they'd broken apart._

'NO!'

Harry woke with a start, his heart pumping furiously fast, covered in a cold, clammy sweat.

Draco sat up. 'What's up, mate?'

'Oh...nothing...just had a weird dream...'

Harry lay in bed thinking it through as morning washed over him. He had been gazing at Hermione at breakfast. He had a nightmare..._no, it was a dream Harry, not a nightmare...just a weird dream..._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

'Do you really think Ha - Potter was checking me out yesterday?' asked Hermione, trying to sound like this was a throwaway question without much importance at all.

Ginny frowned and looked at Hermione shrewdly. 'You like him don't you?'

'Me? What?' Hermione felt herself blushing. 'He's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor, just like you said!'

'So?' said Ginny cheekily, 'you know I was only saying that to stop Ron griping.'

'You where?' exclaimed Hermione, as her heart leapt.

Ginny actually giggled. 'Come on 'Mione! Personally I think you'd be good together.'

Hermione's face felt as though it was on fire. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could get the words out Ron elbowed in between them.

'What you two talking about?' he asked suspiciously.

Hermione continued to blush deeply, but Ginny just rolled her eyes irritably. 'It's really none of your business, Ronald. Anyway, I need to go. Talk to you guys later. And Ron – don't start badgering Hermione, OK?'


	2. She's just a blood traitor!

'HARRY! Stop zoning off!'

Draco's voice caused Harry to jump a mile as he jerked out of his daydream – which happened to involve one bushy-haired Gryffindor.

'I know what this is about,' said Draco darkly.

'What?' asked Harry innocently. _He knows!_

Draco raised his slender blonde eyebrows. 'That Granger girl. I see the way you look at her.'

Harry felt the heat rise in his face. _Damn._

'You're not even denying it! Jeez, Harry! You know you'd both be dead if the Dark Lord found ou¬'

'Draco! We're not dating! And...well...'

'She's a _mudblood,_ Harry!' said Draco incredulously.

'And Little Weaslette's a blood traitor, is she not?' said Harry swiftly.

It was Harry's turn to view embarrassment; Draco's pale cheeks flushed. 'What's she got to do with this?'

Harry smiled slyly. 'I can tell that¬'

'Potter, I wouldn't _touch_ a pathetic little blood traitor like her!'

Harry's grin widened. 'Whatever.'

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Harry headed down to breakfast next morning feeling strangely self-conscious. He anxiously patted down his untidy black hair and straightened his glasses. _It's got nothing to do with Hermione, _he tried to convince himself, _nothing, you don't like her like that, she -_

'Oh – Hi.'

'Hi,' said Hermione, breathlessly.

'Um ¬' Harry began.

'Yeah.' Hermione grinned awkwardly, and hurried away from him.

Harry entered the Great Hall. He spotted Draco lurking around the Gryffindor table and saw that Ginny Weasley was sitting near to where he was standing, along with her brother Ron.

'Hey,' Harry said brightly as he came up beside Draco.

Draco jumped. 'Oh, Harry! Hey¬'

'So much for not touching a little blood traitor like her,' said Harry, smirking.

Draco turned pink.

'Oi, Potter, Malfoy, what're you two doing?'

Ron had got to his feet.

Malfoy's arched eyebrows disappeared into his fringe. 'We're just hanging about. You got a problem with that, Weasel?'

Ron looked strained for a moment. Then he said, looking directly at Harry, 'I know what you're up to.'

Harry stared at him, non-plussed. 'And that is?'

'I'm just warning you,' said Ron, breathing shallow, 'that you better not go near Hermione, alright?'

Harry glared at him. 'I'll bear that in mind,' he said coolly and walked away, closely followed by Draco. The latter shot a scathing look behind at Ron, who made a very rude hand gesture in response.

'What the hell, Ron?' Ginny demanded as Harry and Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, both glowering. 'What did you do that for?'

'What? I'm just trying to protect her!'

'Well, you're doing a very poor job of that!' snapped Ginny, and flounced away.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Harry walked down the corridor, half-hoping to bump into Hermione, before someone grabbed his shoulder. It wasn't Hermione, though.

'Hey – where've you been?' asked Draco.

'Might ask you the same question,' said Harry, raising his eyebrows, 'I've been looking everywhere for you, where were you?'

Draco turned pink. 'Just talking to Ginny.'

'Ooh, on first-name terms now, are we?' Harry smirked.

'Yeah...' Draco laughed.

'Just ask her out!'

'Maybe.'

'Go on!'

'She'll say no.'

'How'd you know till you've tried?'

Draco grinned. 'Whatever.'

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

'Any luck?' Harry asked as he joined Draco at dinner.

Draco just stared moodily at his untouched roast dinner.

'Take that as a no.' Harry's face fell.

'She said she didn't know me well enough,' said Draco gloomily.

'Aw, sorry, mate,' said Harry, clapping him on the back.

'She didn't say no, though.'

'What?'

'Yeah...she'll tell me her answer tomorrow .'

'Why the long face then?' enquired Harry.

'She's bound to say no.'

'I wouldn't be so sure,' said Harry.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ginny sat with Hermione, talking feverishly.

'So I don't know what to do, I mean, Ron would blow up the roof – the bastard – and probably tell mum, who wouldn't be so chuffed either, and well, do I want to be with him? I think so, he was so sweet when he asked but it's so complicated, should I say yes? Or no?'

'Ginny, stop babbling,' Hermione said, laughing. She was happy for her friend but felt an envious pang that she wasn't having as much luck with Potter. _Stop thinking about him, Hermione_, she told herself sternly, _He's just another slimy Slytherin...he's not worth it..._

'Hermione, are you still with me?'

'Wha-?' Hermione jumped. 'Oh yeah...so...I thought we'd settled on the fact that Ronald's opinion didn't matter?'

'I know, but I wouldn't want mum knowing...'

'She won't...not if it's a secret.'

'You mean like a secret relationship?' exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione beamed at her. 'Yeah!'

Ginny beamed back. 'Great!'

'Glad you approve,' smiled Hermione, 'but what if Ron found out?'

Ginny looked over Hermione's shoulder and grumbled, 'Speak of the devil.'

Ron squeezed in between them and sat in silence, red in the face, jaw set.

'What's up with you?' Ginny demanded.

'Nothing,' said Ron glumly.

'Nice try,' said Ginny irritably, 'are you gonna tell us or not?'

Ron just pummelled his fist against the table and said nothing.

'Spit it out!' pressed Hermione.

'Alright, I'll spit it out,' Ron snarled. 'I overheard Potter and Malfoy talking in the corridor. Malfoy's gonna ask you out, Ginny.'

Ginny blushed. 'And?' she said fiercely.

'Just don't say yes, OK? He's just trying to get to you! Don't even think about dating him!'

'Well, actually, he's already asked me.'

'WHAT?' Ron sprayed pumpkin juice all over the table in his exclamation.

'Yes, and it's my choice about my answer Ron!' screamed Ginny.

'Don't you DARE say yes!'

'Too late!' Ginny snarled, and she jumped to her feet and marched right out of the Hall, her hair erupting like fire all around her.

**Thanks for all the reviews for my last chapter! They really spurred me on & were so helpful. So here was some more action ;) Draco&Ginny, eh? &Harry&Hermione...we'll keep waiting ;) I should be able to update again soon. **


	3. Christmas Surprises

Christmas was coming.

The grounds were covered in a sparkling white blanket, the lake now resembling an ice rink. Draco had gone home for Christmas, because Ginny was heading back to the Burrow with Ron, who maintained a stony silence whenever she or Draco was in close proximity. Hermione, however, remained at school, hanging around with Neville Longbottom. It caused Harry more pangs to see them together.

On Christmas Day, Harry awoke to a stackful of presents at the end of his bed. Draco had given him a book with the title '_Understanding Girls and their Actions'. _Harry was pretty sure this had something to do with Hermione. Harry's group of fan girls, which included Pansy Parkinson and Cho Chang, had all sent him presents. Harry made a mental note to chuck away Cho's box of heart-shaped chocolates as soon as he got the opportunity – he'd had enough experience with love potion to last him a lifetime.

Harry dressed carefully in loose jeans and the new emerald sweater he'd been given and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. His thoughts turned to Hermione as he double-checked his reflection in a small mirror on his way down.

_Stop thinking about her._

_I can't!_

_She's in Gryffindor._

_Well so's Ginny!_

_That's different._

_How?_

Harry was shocked to find himself at the Great Hall already. He saw as he entered that the four house tables had been removed and replaced by one smaller one in the centre of the Hall. Harry supposed this was due to the fact most people had gone home for Christmas.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and two timid looking second years were already sat there, as well as Cho Chang. She had arranged her hair in a rather naff tinsel band and she shot Harry a dazzling smile as she patted the chair beside her, long lashes fluttering.

Dumbledore was looking on, and Harry thought it would appear impolite if he declined Cho, so he sat down grudgingly beside her.

Almost as soon as he did, Hermione, Neville, and Luna Lovegood rushed up to the table and took the remaining seats. Hermione was wearing a knitted Weasley jumper, which was embroidered with her name. She had her hair pulled back in a slack tie and looked pleasantly flustered as she stared determinedly in the opposite direction from Harry.

'Now Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood have joined us, we may begin. Let the breakfast commence!'

Hermione and Luna smiled politely; Cho gave a fluttery giggle and shifted slightly in her seat, so that her arm was pressed against Harry's. Harry resisted the urge to flinch violently away.

As Neville engaged Luna in conversation, Hermione's deep brown eyes strayed to Harry. They then narrowed dangerously as she saw Cho lay a hand on Harry's knee, giggling. Then Cho leaned in and whispered something in Harry's ear, her plump glossed-up lips brushing his skin. Hermione's eyes darkened and her face was full of fire.

'Hermione, are you feeling alright? Luna asked.

'Wha-?' Hermione tore her eyes away from Cho and Harry and blinked at Luna.

'Wrackspurt got you?' asked Luna dreamily.

'Wha-? Oh, um, yeah,' said Hermione.

As Luna turned back to Neville, Hermione sighed and put down the toast she had just been about to eat. She wanted to get away. It was like being tortured, seeing Cho flirt so obviously with Harry. _No, Hermione,_ she thought, _you're not jealous. You're just annoyed with Cho because she's a plain bitch._

Hermione couldn't help but draw her eyes back to the pair of them, they were like a magnet, easy to attract but hard to repel.

Cho had just cupped Harry's cheek and brushed his hair out of his startling green eyes. This was too much for Hermione. All self-control evaporated, she leapt to her feet and screamed 'GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HIM, YOU BITCH!'

There was a long pause.

Dumbledore was still smiling serenely. McGonagall looked both awkward and angry. Neville looked nervous; Luna dreamy as ever. Harry was avoiding Hermione's gaze. Cho looked ready to kill.

The Ravenclaw jumped up as fast as Hermione. The pair of them were looking daggers at one another.

'You don't own him,' said Cho, her voice like ice.

'Neither do you,' Hermione retorted. She was already regretting her outburst, but it was too late now. She longed to vent her anger on the slutty bitch standing before her.

'ITS JUST 'CAUSE YOU GOT THIS PATHETIC CRUSH ON HIM!' screamed Cho.

'No, it's 'cause I don't want him to date a whore like you,' said Hermione calmly.

'PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS!' screamed Cho, flexing her stubby wand at Hermione, but the latter deflected the spell, causing it to rebound on the opposite wall and turn the chandelier to ice.

'Cho¬' Harry began, getting to his feet.

But Cho had already turned and marched away, her hair tumbling down her back as her tinsel band slid out of her locks. Hermione stomped away in the other direction. Harry shot one awkward look around the table and hurried away in their wake.

There was an even longer silence.

Then –

'That was entertaining,' said Luna brightly.

**Drama, drama ;) Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I couldn't resist throwing in a bitch fight with Hermione and Cho :P Thanks again for the reviews – I think someone asked what year they're in? 5****th**** year, to answer your question. I hope to update again in the next couple of days :D**


	4. Follow your Heart

'You've just gotta pluck up the courage and ask her mate!' cried Draco.

He had just returned from his manor and he, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the Slytherin common room.

Harry shook his head, rubbing his face with his hands. 'She thinks I like Cho. Understandable, isn't it, with Cho following me around like she's my fucking guide dog.'

'Harry, it's quite obvious you don't like Cho even if she does follow you around,' said Ginny firmly, 'and I'm sure 'Mione knows it.'

'She doesn't,' moaned Harry, 'she always manages to see me when Cho puts her arms round me, or – or ¬'

'When you push her away?' suggested Ginny calmly.

Harry didn't answer.

'Harry, you just gotta do it,' Ginny urged, 'before someone else asks her!'

The image of Hermione standing embracing Neville, or Ron, or some other person, caused Harry's blood to boil. He summoned up all courage and got to his feet.

'Where will she be?' he asked Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. 'Dunno, probably about, but if you want to get in to the Gryffindor common room, password's "treacle tart".'

'Thanks.'

Harry smiled at them as he left the common room.

* * *

He ran into Hermione a little sooner than he'd expected.

She was walking through the Entrance Hall, her hair pulled into a long messy plait.

'Er – hey.' Harry turned red.

'Hi,' she said. Her brown eyes searched him, deep and full of a kind of gentle sorrow.

'I need to ask you something,' said Harry, fidgeting awkwardly with his sleeve.

'Sure.'

'Um...well...er...the thing is...I...' Harry took a deep breath. 'OK...will you go out with me?'

Hermione just stared. Then she lowered her wide eyes to the floor, hanging her head sadly. 'Harry I – I can't. I'm sorry...'

Harry's heart felt like lead. 'Why not?' he found himself mumbling.

'Because...well...' Hermione looked back at up at him. Her eyes were full of tears and Harry's heart jolted. 'Because Neville just asked me.'

Harry stared at her, biting his lip.

'And...well...I said yes...' Hermione looked miserable, conflicted feelings crossing her face.

'Oh. OK. Well...'

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. She blinked and a tear slipped down her cheek.

Harry reached out automatically and wiped it gently away with his thumb. Hermione gave an involuntarily shiver at his touch.

'I better go,' she said. She looked up into his face, her brown eyes piercing Harry's green ones. The look of sadness and disappointment was mirrored on both faces.

'OK...well...might see you around...'

'Yeah,' Hermione whispered. She gave him one last sorrowful look and walked away.

* * *

'Why did you say yes?' demanded Ginny.

'Because...I was...I don't know Ginny, I don't know!' wailed Hermione, breaking into tears.

'Hey! No need to cry!' exclaimed Ginny, putting her arms around her weeping friend.

'I just...I don't know what to do Gin!'

'Follow your heart,' whispered Ginny.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah so I decided to update super-fast because I had this idea and needed to put it down ;) sorry it was such a short chappie! Thanks again for the reviews, they're a great help. Hope you liked it.**


	5. The Kiss

'What's wrong with 'Mione?' Neville demanded.

'She...' Ginny wasn't sure what to say. She knew Hermione was desperate to be with Harry instead of Neville but that didn't seem the best thing to tell him, so she simply said 'she's going through a lot.'

'Can't I talk to her about it?'

'It's...' Ginny sighed, 'girl stuff,' she finished.

* * *

'Harry, mate, just ¬'

'I don't wanna talk about it right now, Draco, so just...just shut up, OK?'

Harry lay dejectedly on the sofa. His hair was even more tousled than usual and his face was a little pink, his eyes slightly damp. He was staring up at the ceiling, trying hard to hold in his tears as confused thoughts and images crossed his mind. Draco had now gone quiet, leaving Harry free to ponder.

Hermione...well...she had been upset, hadn't she? Had she visibly wanted to reject Harry? Did she really feel that way about Neville?

Harry's thoughts carried him to dinner, which he spent sitting alone at the Slytherin table, while Draco sat with Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Ron.

Ginny looked flustered; Hermione sad; Neville delighted; Ron mutinous. Draco seemed to be trying to make conversation while shooting anxious looks over at Harry.

After dinner Harry was walking away when Ginny grabbed his arm.

'Harry?'

'What?' he said grumpily, looking down at her.

'Hermione's upset.'

'Great.'

'Harry, because of you!' Ginny moaned.

'Look...she wants Neville.'

'She wants _you_, Harry!'

'Right...I'll bear that in mind the next time she rejects me,' said Harry irritably. He did not know why he was acting like this, he just knew it might help him get over Hermione. Not that it was going to be easy.

'Oh, stop feeling all sorry for yourself!' snapped Ginny, flaring up.

'Easy for you to say! You're in a decent relationship, aren't you?' Harry retorted.

'This has nothing to do with that!' snarled Ginny, tossing her head and causing her red hair to billow angrily all around her.

'Yeah...well...talk to you later.'

* * *

Harry had to see her. He did not know what made him get up, walk purposefully across the common room, out the door and along the gloomy corridor. He did not know what fierce courage and longing carried him to the Gryffindor common room and address the Fat Lady.

'Treacle tart?' he offered hopefully.

'Correct,' said the painting crisply, and swung forwards to admit him.

The common room was packed, and full of chatter, so Harry managed to slip through it unnoticed, and hurry up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

He had just appeared on the landing, wondering which way to go, when he heard someone's voice. A beautiful, angelic voice, reverberating down the corridor. Harry knew who it belonged to. His stomach turned over.

'_So come and stir my cauldron, _

_And if you do it right...'_

Harry followed the sounds of the voice, his heart thumping wildly. It was a Celestina Warbeck single, but thankfully Hermione didn't warble quite as much as Celestina; her voice was clear and strong.

Harry reached the door, which stood ajar.

Hermione sat on the window seat, staring out at the grounds, her knees brought up to her chest. Her hair was loose and cascaded around her waist; she was dressed simply in a plain white dress.

'_I'll boil you up some hot, strong love_

_To keep you warm tonight.'_

She finished the song and turned away from the window, jumping violently as she saw Harry.

'Harry?' she whispered, getting down from the window seat.

'Hi.' Now he was here, he wasn't sure what to say.

She motioned to her four-poster bed, and Harry joined her, perching awkwardly on the scarlet duvet.

'You sound like an angel.' It was feeble, corny; but Hermione blushed pink with pleasure.

'Thank-you,' she whispered.

And then Harry was kissing her, and she was powerless, helpless; she found herself kissing him back. He tasted like...woodlands and autumn leaves, she of sea salt and coral. They tasted more of one another, Hermione entangling her hands in his tousled black hair. Harry's tongue traced her lip and the kiss deepened; Hermione's hands slid onto his shoulders, pulling him into her, as his hands found her waist, but then –

''Mione are you – oh, sorry.'

Hermione pulled, breathless, away from Harry, and turned to see who was there. She hastily removed her hands from Harry's shoulders, looking horrified. Harry, gasping for air after the fierce kiss, looked to. His heart missed a beat.

There, standing in the doorway in too small pyjamas, his face drained of colour, was Neville.

* * *

**WELL ;) action, eh? Hope you liked that chapter :D Thanks again for all the reviews; you don't know how much I smile when I read them! I will update soon because I have some more ideas :)**


	6. What now?

**This first part of the chapter is from Neville's POV. It'll go back to third person afterwards. ;D**

**

* * *

**

I always knew I was second best.

Just the looks she gave him, and the looks he gave her, for that matter. I knew I would never be anything compared to famous, well-loved Harry Potter, with his lightning scar and emerald eyes. I had hoped I meant something to her, but no. Shunted to one side. Again.

I took a deep breath and sank onto my four-poster in the middle of the deserted dormitory.

I wasn't going to cause a drama, yelling and screaming at her for being unfaithful. Maybe it was for the best I'd seen them at... it. I wondered how long they'd been having an affair. Maybe it was just a kiss. But either way, I'd end it. Not dramatically or hurtfully, though. We could still be friends. Couldn't we?

* * *

'How do you feel?'

'Guilty.'

'Are you sad that it's...over?'

'I suppose not...'

'How did the – the kissfeel?'

Hermione bit her lip. 'Right,' she whispered.

Ginny looked sadly at her friend. 'Neville will be OK, I know he will. He's tougher than he acts. I think...I think he guessed something like this would happen.'

Hermione lowered a tortured face into her hands. 'I feel _so _awful though! I bet everyone will think I'm really horrible and unfaithful now! He was just – _there _– and then...then...'

'He kissed you.' Ginny sighed.

Hermione nodded.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed. Numb shock was spreading over him. He had _kissed _her, kissed Hermione! And she – she had kissed him back! But then...Neville. Harry couldn't help feeling a kind of guilt that he'd snogged someone else's girlfriend. It had felt, quite frankly, _amazing_ – but had Hermione felt that too? Or did she still care more about Neville? He was confused beyond imagination...

'Harry, mate?' Draco had entered.

Harry continued to study his fingernails.

'Can I sit down?'

The other nodded, still not looking at his friend.

'I heard about you and Hermione,' stammered Draco.

'You and the rest of the world,' grumbled Harry.

'You know Pansy found out...'

'WHAT?' Harry exclaimed.

Draco looked a little unnerved. 'Yeah. And well, she's jealous, so...she kinda...told everyone...'

Harry rubbed his temple. 'Great. The last thing we need is Nott or someone finding out and grassing me up to the Dark Lord.'

Draco bit his lip.

* * *

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table. Many people were staring and whispering; Cho Chang had an extremely sour look on her face. Trying to avoid everyone's gaze, Hermione forked up a piece of roast chicken and was just lifting it to her mouth when Ginny slipped onto the bench beside her, her long curtain of red hair swinging forward and shielding Hermione from onlookers.

'You OK?' Ginny breathed, reaching for the platter of potatoes.

'Spectacular,' groaned Hermione, lowering her fork again.

'Don't worry – it'll die down,' said Ginny, gesturing to a group of Hufflepuffs who were whispering behind their hands while shooting looks over at Hermione.

'How long will it take though?' sighed Hermione.

Ginny shrugged. 'Don't worry.'

A pair of pale hands appeared on Ginny's shoulders as Draco squeezed down next to her. Grinning at the pair of them, he took Ginny's fork and pierced a heap of carrots.

'Oi!' Ginny grabbed his hand and directed her fork away from his mouth.

Draco pretended to pout and Ginny, softening, pecked him on the cheek. Undercover of this, Hermione swung her legs down from the bench and left the Hall, glancing over her shoulder as she did so. Turning back round, she found herself face-to-face with Harry.

'Oh – hi.' Hermione bit her lip as she lifted her eyes to his.

'Hi...' Harry gazed at her. It was so easy to lose himself in the chestnut depths of her piercing eyes. 'I – I just ... I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'For...kissing you.'

Hermione simply stared at him.

Harry turned a little red. 'Uh...'

Hermione shook her head. 'It's fine. Neville and I weren't working out, anyway. Maybe – maybe it was for the best.' She forced herself to look back into his emerald irises.

_What now? _Harry's heart was pulsing furiously. Hermione was unbearably close; he could almost feel her breath tickling his chin. He pulled himself together.

'I didn't mean to break you two up.'

' Well, I dunno about you, but I'm glad you did,' whispered Hermione.

_Oh God._ 'Um...Hermione, I ¬'

'I know.'

They stared at each other for one long moment.

Then Hermione asked, 'I just wanted to know...why did you kiss me?'

_Girls! Isn't it freaking obvious Hermione? _'Well...I dunno...it just came over me...'

Hermione nodded.

'Why did you kiss me back?' Harry asked before he could stop himself.

_Man, that smile! _Harry thought desperately as she demonstrated it.

'I don't know.'

He could just kiss her, there, again. He was longing for it. But what would she do? Did she feel the same?

She was closer to him than ever; the cute brown freckles that speckled her nose now in clear prominence.

_You did it last time, why's it so hard this time?_ Harry thought, exasperated with his own anxiety.

She closed her eyes. So he kissed her.

* * *

Full of elation, Harry returned to the common room half an hour later.

He could still feel her lips on his; still hear her laugh; still taste sea salt. It was better than the last time, because there was no guilt there, only hunger and passion.

He went up to his dormitory to find Draco sitting on his bed, looking anguished.

'Oh Harry – thank God...' He passed a distressed hand over his eyes.

'What is it mate?' asked Harry, his smile fading in spite of himself.

'Harry – the Dark Lord ¬'

Harry felt as though his insides had just left him. 'What is it?' he repeated, full of apprehension and fear.

'He wants to see you.' Draco bit his lip, his face pale and his eyes round with fear. 'I ¬ I don't think he's very happy with you.'

* * *

**Yeah I know, it was a pretty rubbish chapter *shoots self* but I had to put Harry&Hermione together somehow ;] soooo hope you liked it anyway & thanks again for all the reviews, they're what keeps me writing :') I will update again soon with a (hopefully) much better chapter ;] thanks for reading.**


	7. The Fight

**A/N: Hey. Thanks again for the reviews – in answer to your question 'Is Harry the Chosen One?' – no, he isn't :D. He's a death eater...and has the scar...randomly;] hope you like this chapter then. It's not the best...but ya know. Sorry for the long wait too - been unbelieveably busy. And its kinda short again...sorry :|**

**

* * *

**

'Harry Potter.'

Voldemort's red eyes found Harry's green ones, piercing them. He raised his wand and screamed with terrifying menace 'CRUCIO!'

Pain was all Harry knew. Lying on his back, writhing, he screamed and wailed like a toddler deprived of their favourite toy. When the curse finally lifted, Harry lay curled into a protective ball, trembling, hot tears still spilling out down his cheeks.

Voldemort licked his thin lips and approached the shaking heap on the floor.

'I have been informed,' he said, his voice dangerously soft, 'that you are involved with a Mudblood. One Hermione Granger.'

Harry didn't reply.

'This,' Voldemort continued silkily, 'disgusts me. One of my own allies...'

Blinking away the last tears, Harry sat up and forced himself to look into the eyes of the man – no, the _creature_ – that he detested.

'You will be spared,' whispered Voldemort.

Harry hardly dared believe his ears. Numb relief was soaking him. But then –

'If you kill your little Mudblood Granger.'

Harry's heart felt like lead. He couldn't. Hermione.

'You must bring me her body,' said Voldemort, voice ringing, 'as proof you have obeyed me. If you fail to do so...there will be...consequences.'

* * *

'Harry!' said Hermione in surprise as Harry appeared at her dormitory door.

'Quick, get in here,' muttered Harry distractedly, grabbing her hand and pulling her out into the corridor, where he lead her into a small niche nearby.

'What's the matter?' Hermione's brown eyes were wide in fear, clear even in the gloom.

'There's something I haven't told you,' Harry whispered. He pushed up the sleeve of his robe and stuck out his forearm; the Dark Mark stained it. Hermione gave a little squeal, but Harry quietened her.

'You're a Death Eater!' Hermione looked frightened and Harry pulled her closer.

'The Dark Lord knows about...us,' said Harry. He could not bear to see her so distressed; he wrapped his arms around her consolingly. 'He wants me to...' He couldn't say it. But Hermione nodded and buried her head in his chest.

'I – I need you to trust me,' Harry murmured into her brown curls.

'Of course I do,' Hermione whispered back.

'I'm not risking you getting hurt,' said Harry, 'so, I'm gonna sneak some Polyjuice from Snape, then we'll swap who we are, then ¬'

'What?' Hermione demanded, pulling back from his so she could look into his face.

'Don't argue,' Harry said, before continuing. 'I'll take Sleeping Draught so it seems like I'm dead, and hopefully he won't realise and if he tortures me for the sake of it, well, you won't have to go through it.'

'I'll go through worse seeing you in pain.'

'Don't argue,' Harry repeated, pulling her back into his chest and kissing the top of her head.

Hermione sighed. 'I better go back to bed.' She gently broke away from, touched her lips briefly to his, and went back to her dormitory.

* * *

'Harry...I'm scared.'

'Don't worry...it'll be fine. I'm so sorry for getting you into this,' whispered Harry, as he passed her the flask of Polyjuice Potion containing his hairs.

Eyes full of frightened tears, Hermione gulped down the potion; her face screwed up in disgust, her features bubbling up and distorting, and then, two Harry's sat there.

Harry took the potion with Hermione's hairs, and he too, went through the painful transformation, though he changed into Hermione.

'Whatever happens, Hermione,' he whispered to his disguised girlfriend, grabbing the flask of Sleeping Draught and preparing to take it. 'I love you.'

Hermione flung her arms around him and crashed her lips onto his. 'I love you too,' she whispered.

Then Harry took the potion and lay still at her feet.

Heart pumping furiously, Hermione took a deep breath, clasped the sleeping Harry's hand, and disapparated.*

The room was large, with dark panels covering the walls. The only light came from a rusted golden orb hanging from the centre of the domed ceiling.

Breathing sharply, Hermione turned as the sound of soft footsteps met her ears. She could not help but gasp. Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who, the Dark Lord was walking towards her, black robes billowing around his pale, veined body. Hermione took a deep, steadying breath and looked up into his slanted red eyes.

'I have brought her body...' she said, in Harry's soft, husky voice.

Voldemort smiled, or rather, leered unpleasantly. 'Good.' He drew his clawed wand from the depths of his cloak; Hermione's skin prickled uneasily. But instead of cursing her, he waved it carelessly at the motionless 'Hermione' and the body rose up into the air. Hermione squealed slightly as the body slapped painfully back to the floor, the disguised Harry's head lolling uselessly. Voldemort stowed the wand back into his robes looking satisfied.

'Good,' he said, his voice like ice. 'Fenrir...' he turned to the bowed, wolfish man beside him, and Hermione's heart gave a frightened jolt. 'Feast upon the girl...I know how you love the softness of the skin...'

'NO!' Hermione screeched and threw herself over Harry, shielding him. She was terrified, she did not know what to do...it had seen so simple up till now, but coming to think of it...how had they planned on getting out of this alive?

'Move!' Voldemort's eyes blazed as he waved his wand; Hermione felt an invisible force thrusting her back, away from Harry's body –

Then the world exploded.

Hermione screamed as panicked voices yelled curses; flashes of red and green light flew; and a pair of rough hands seized her shoulders and hauled her back. As the stench of blood and decay met her nostrils, she became aware that thick brown hair was tumbling down her shoulders – _the Polyjuice had stopped working_...

'STUPEFY!' As Greyback was launched off Hermione, howling in rage, Hermione caught site of none other than Ginny and Draco, who were sending curses flying everywhere while desperately trying to repel them.

She didn't have time to be confused – she flung herself across the floor and found herself in Harry's strong arms.

'Hermione – go ¬' he stammered, grabbing the glasses from his pocket and forcing them over his newly green eyes.

'NO!' she screamed, drawing her wand.

'Just get out of here!' Draco was yelling, seizing Ginny around the waist.

Ginny threw herself across the room and caught up Hermione's hand as Harry went sprinting into the fight.

'No, no ¬' Hermione muttered distractedly.

Then they were turning on the spot, Ginny's hand vice-like on Hermione's, and as blackness pressed down on them Hermione thought she heard Harry shout her name...but then the room, the chaos, the flashes of the light and the sounds of screaming all faded, and they were falling, falling into darkness...

**

* * *

**

***Yes I know, you can't disapparate in Hogwarts, but this is FF ;D**

**Thanks for reading then; all reviews welcome :}**


	8. Confusion

**A/N: First off I'd like to say I am SO SORRY for not updating in ages :/ I could sit here complaining about everything in my life right now or I could please ask you to keep your patience with me ;D Thank God it's the Christmas Holidays now- should be able to update more! Soo here's chapter 8 :} Hope you enjoy, not the best again, but hopefully still entertaining. Thanks for the reviews & whatnot.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione hit solid ground and her face slapped into cold, damp earth.

She was confused, frightened, every limb ached. She sat up slowly and blinked through the gloom. Her unfamiliar surroundings slowly came into focus and she found herself staring up into a leafy canopy through which little light shone through. Battered and gnarled trees rose up all around her, their slimmer branches swaying slightly.

'Are – are you OK?' Ginny stammered.

Hermione nodded, but her head hurt so she stopped pretty quickly. 'Where are we?'

'Forbidden Forest,' said Ginny, brushing dirt and leaves off her robes, 'you've never been this far in before though.'

'How did you find us?' Hermione posed another question.

Ginny smiled slightly. 'We, er, overheard you. We knew you'd be in danger and when you didn't come back after all that time...we followed. Seems like we were only just in time...'

Numb fear broke over Hermione as the reality of their situation became apparent. 'Harry...he – Draco – what if -? Ginny, will they find us? What if they're hurt or – or...? We have to go back!' She was already struggling off the earthy forest floor, but then Ginny grabbed her wrist looking frightened.

'Hermione – no. We can't, they're doing this to help us – save us! We'll put them in more danger by going back. They'll be fine. I know it.' She seemed to be trying to convince herself as much as her friend; glancing round the forest uneasily, she took a steadying breath and said, 'Draco knows where we are. We said if anything went wrong this is where we'd come.'

Hermione sank slowly back down and buried her face in her hands, trying to hide the fact that hot tears were pouring down her face. _If Harry's hurt, it's my fault. I should've stayed and fought with him. What am I going to do if he's...?_

CRACK.

Ginny gave a little scream and leapt to her feet; Hermione hastened to follow suit.

'Ginny?' Draco's voice was strained. 'Hermione? Are you there?'

Ginny hurried forwards and gave a cry of shock. Hermione followed uneasily. Draco stood there, bruised and scraped, his arms clasping Harry as he half-carried ,half-dragged him towards them. As Hermione's wide eyes settled on his shoulder, she saw deep crimson blood spreading steadily through his shirt.

'Harry?' she whispered faintly.

'He – he got hit...' Draco laid him on the leaf-strewn ground and wrapped his arms around Ginny. 'Bellatrix's knife...'

Hermione dropped silently to her knees, and, hands trembling and a cascade of tears down her cheeks, ripped open Harry's shirt to reveal the ghastly wound.

'Harry...' she sobbed, cupping the injury with her hand and allowing her tears to fall freely onto his bare, scarred chest. 'Help me,' she moaned to the stationery Draco and Ginny. 'HELP ME!' she screamed again before collapsing over Harry's feebly-stirring body and sobbing into his chest.

She heard Ginny murmur something, and Draco softly reassuring her. There was a rustling noise, and the pair of them sat down on Harry's other side, Draco's arm draped gently around Ginny.

Hermione was barely aware of them. Ripping a fistful of fabric off her robes she sponged his shoulder, trying desperately to stem the flow of scarlet blood. Ginny stretched out shaking white hands and helped Hermione bind Harry's shoulder securely.

But he still didn't move. He didn't even stir at all.

Ginny withdrew her hands and buried her face in Draco's chest. Hermione felt a hard, painful lump swelling in her throat. She had managed to keep control of her tears as a brief spell of hope sustained her, but now she couldn't hold them back.

'Don't l-leave me,' she stuttered, grabbing his cheek with her hand, 'you can't...go...'

'Hermione?' Ginny had crawled onto the floor beside her and had placed an arm around her shoulders. 'Hermione...it's too late...'

Hermione shrugged her arm away, and turned to face her friend, blinking away the film of tears that was causing her vision to waver in and out of focus. 'It's not!' she cried. Somewhere amongst her numb pain, grief and shock, anger bubbled. They didn't understand. He couldn't be gone. He wouldn't.

'Hermione!' Ginny's voice was strained and anguished; she too was crying, but she brushed away the few tears that glazed her cheeks. 'He's gone...Hermione...he's gone.'

'HE ISN'T GONE!' Hermione screamed. Her eyes were blazing and tears continued to stream down her face.

Draco reached across and laid a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder. He was paler than ever but took a deep steadying breath and said, 'Hermione. Come on.'

Hermione shook her head.

'Hermione – it's too late, we can't help him. We have to get up to the castle.'

'I'm not leaving him.' She was confused, shocked, devastated, angry...but she knew one thing for certain. She wasn't going to leave Harry here.

'_Hermione._' His voice was urgent, but Hermione continued to refuse.

Draco sighed and slowly withdrew his wand; Hermione was hardly aware of him as he murmured, 'I'm sorry, but you don't give me any choice – _stupefy_!'

* * *

'Ron, I've told you...I'm absolutely fine and even if I wasn't you're being no help.'

It was evening; two months since Harry's death. Hermione was sprawled on the couch, gazing at the ceiling while Ron badgered her from the hearthrug. Much had changed since she, Ginny, Draco and Harry had arrived at the Forbidden Forest. For weeks the three of them had grieved; Hermione hadn't eaten drunk, or slept. Now she was managing to forget about it – or at least be distracted for a while.

'OK, OK...' The red-head waved a hand and rolled his eyes.

There was a brief pause, then –

'I never liked him.'

Silence.

Ron went on. 'He – he didn't treat you right, he got you into danger...now look...'

Still more silence.

'He should've taken better care of you¬'

'Shut up.' Hermione sat up and revealed the fire in her eyes as anger rose up inside her. 'Shut up, right now.'

Ron bit his lip. 'I'm only ¬'

'YOU DON'T GET IT!' Hermione screamed, leaping to her feet and drawing her wand furiously, 'He loved me! And I loved him! I _love_ him! So stop acting like you know best and finally you've got what you want – YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, RONALD WEASLEY!'

Ron held up his hands in surrender. His impish grin was infuriating.

Hermione summoned up all her strength and slammed her fist into his nose. Ron yelled and lashed out, but Hermione had already ran up to her dormitory and threw herself down onto her bed, where she lay sobbing into her pillow.

* * *

'_Hermione, I'm sorry, but ¬'_

'_Why did you Stun me? What were you bloody thinking? Where's Harry, Draco? WHERE IS HE?'_

'_Hermione, he...'_

'_YOU FUCKING – UGHHH!' Hermione looked ready to kill but instead simply broke down and began to sob uncontrollably._

_Then she was seeing it all over again; Draco, appearing through the trees, supporting Harry who was covered in blood...dying..._

'NO!'

'HERMIONE! You're okay, I promise, you're okay! Hermione!'

Slightly rough but nevertheless gentle hands were gliding over her forehead, she could hear quickened breath on her cheek and a vaguely familiar voice calling her back to full consciousness.

Then Hermione woke properly, and she found her gazing into a pair of bright, green eyes.

* * *

**2****nd**** A/N: I just want to say again, THANKYOU SO MUCH everyone who's reading this, even if you don't post reviews. The fact that you're reading it motivates me & having feedback does even more. Sorry for another short chapter and the long wait :| I'm totally losing track of time & I've been unbelievably stressed these past weeks or so. Thank God for holidays. Should have another update before Christmas :) but if not, MERRY CHRISTMAS! & thanks again!**

_**Btw – I'll be starting a new story soon. More H/Hr ;] But I'll still update here as regularly as possible.**_


	9. Happily Ever After

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. TRULY, I AM. I've been so preoccupied with these annoying things called cleaning & weekend jobs ... anyway, here it is. I'm afraid to say it's my final chapter ... &it's rather short. I kind of lost my passion for this a while ago, but I needed to bring it to a suitable close. Hope it satisfies you.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked again.

Yes, he really was there. Very much alive. His hair was wild and overgrown, his face was grimy, but it was most definitely him.

'What's happening?' she mumbled distractedly.

'I'm coming back.'

'Are you a ghost?'

'No. Here...' He took her hand and lifted it to his face; her fingers made contact with his skin. He was definitely solid.

'But you're dead.'

'No.'

Hermione covered her face in her hands. She could feel tears erupting in her eyes but she did not have a concrete reason for them. All she knew was confusion.

'Hermione...'

She lifted her face out of her hands and searched his. He looked...different. Almost wiser. His green eyes were sorrowful and intense behind his chipped glasses. There was something in his sunken cheeks and shadowed eyes that suggested little food and sleep.

'I don't get it,' she whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

'You saved me. The bandage, you stopped me losing more blood. It took me a while to regain strength, I didn't know where to go, I knew the castle wouldn't be safe for me, so I went into hiding...'

'But you're dead,' Hermione persisted.

'If you want me to be ¬'

'Don't be stupid.'

There was a long pause.

He was here, Harry. It all came rushing back as she sat there facing him. Her heart felt as though it was undergoing some kind of explosion and there were still tears sliding down her face, though she was barely aware of them.

Harry reached out and his calloused thumb traced her cheek, wiping a tear from her skin; just like he'd done all that time ago.

'You're really back,' she whispered.

'Yes.' He gave her a weak smile and she found herself rushing at him, her hands balled against his chest as she huddled into him. His arms wound protectively around her and she closed her eyes, breathing in his musky scent and savouring the familiar feel of him.

He was really back.

* * *

The next morning Ginny and Draco appeared in the Great Hall as Harry and Hermione started breakfast, Harry glancing round nervously, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself. Ginny unlaced her fingers from Draco's and gestured, frowning to where Harry and Hermione sat. Draco followed her gaze, shrugged, then lead the way over to them.

'Hey 'Mi¬' Ginny began, then stopped dead. She and Draco stared. Harry gave them a weak smile in return then turned helplessly to Hermione.

'Oh, yeah,' Hermione said awkwardly. 'Harry.'

Ginny clutched at her heart and Draco grabbed her by the waist as she almost fainted in shock. He, too, was looking wide-eyed at Harry, clearly stunned.

Hermione launched into the story of the previous night, with help from Harry. By the time she had finished, both Ginny and Draco were open-mouthed, though the latter had regained some of his colour. Then Ginny swooped down, hugged Harry hugely, wiped her eyes, and, still shocked but clearly delighted, she and Draco joined them for breakfast.

The day passed in complete bliss. Hermione found herself all through it. The teachers didn't question Harry's long absence, as Hermione had told them he was at home, too ill to come to school; she hadn't been able to face telling them the truth. The only person who did not take well to Harry's return, was Ron.

After a shouting match which had shook the ceiling of the common room, Hermione and Ron stalked off in different directions, both fuming.

'I trusted you, Hermione! Trusted you wouldn't see him anymore! He's bad for you!'

'Bad for me?' Hermione had screamed back. '_Bad_ for me? It's just because you can't face seeing me with anyone else! You may be my best friend, Ronald, but you're over-protectiveness is getting out of hand!'

At this point, Ron had turned furiously red. 'What the hell are you on? I'm not over-protective! I'm just watching out for you, making sure he doesn't get you killed!'

Hermione's bushy hair had seemed to crackle with uncontrolled anger. 'You just don't _get it_! I can look after myself! I bet you got all hopeful when he was "dead", didn't you? You're such a _dick_, Ronald Weasley, and I've had enough of it! Grow up!'

Ginny had done her best to calm Ron, but to no effect.

'And you!' he had spat at her, 'you and _Draco..._'

All in all, Hermione had not had the best end to her brilliant day, and she, Ginny, Draco and Harry went down to the grounds at sunset to mull things over.

'He'll come round,' Ginny reassured Hermione, as the four of them lay in the springy grass in the last few rays of golden sunshine.

Hermione sighed. 'Maybe ...'

'Just remember,' said Harry, 'you've got us. You'll always have us.'

_Always._

They all linked hands automatically.

'We'll have to go back up to the castle soon,' said Draco after a while, as the last rim of gold sun disappeared and a few stars flickered in the navy sky.

'Not just yet,' said Hermione softly.

It was beautiful, lying there with your favourite people, watching the stars come out. Hermione felt a smile teasing her mouth. All was right at last.

The moon appeared over the dark trees of the Forbidden Forest and silver rays spilled over them, yet still no one made a move to break the moment. A chilly breeze started and Ginny's long fiery hair ruffled against Hermione's cheek.

There was time, later, to talk. But all they needed now was each other, and the beauty and mystery of the night.

Hermione smiled to herself. This was definitely her kind of Happily Ever After.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the support. I love you. I'm starting a new story ... a friendship story. :D about Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna & Draco who only have each other when everything fails & they have to save the wizarding world ... all that jazz ;D Anyway, this is the end of Opposites Attract ... Thank you & good-night ;)**


	10. Sequel!

Hey dears. Sooo I hope you most of you reading this have read Opposites Attract and I think it's fair to say it's my favourite story I've written. I'm not too keen on my light, brief writing style in it and I know it's not the most amazing piece of writing I've done, but I really did love the story. At first I thought, why not re-write it? But then again, that's gonna be pretty boring. So, I'm considering doing a sequel, because I miss OA so much, and I've got some ideas. There's so much to work with with these characters and past plot.

However, I'll only go ahead writing the sequel if people actually want it... so if you'd love to see more of Opposites Attract I'd really appreciate a review letting me know. Thanks guys and hope you enjoyed my other stories too- just need to get Favours finished now.

Lots of love to you guys!

MadamLestrange1990 xo


	11. Info on Sequel

Hey so I wasn't sure if all you OA readers had seen the sequel so here we are:

.net/s/7892150/1/Red_and_Green

Three chapters in now, hope you guys enjoy.

Thanks xx


End file.
